1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adsorption type packings for gas chromatography capable of simultaneously analyzing five kinds of gases including O.sub.2, N.sub.2, CH.sub.4, CO and CO.sub.2 and usable over a wide range, and to a process for producing the packings.
2. Prior Art
With regard to gas analysis in which gas chromatography is utilized, adsorption type packings, such as molecular sieve, silica gel or granular activated carbon, have heretofore been employed.
These packings, however, suffer such a disadvantage that they are incapable of simultaneously analyzing five kinds of gases including O.sub.2, N.sub.2, CH.sub.4, CO and CO.sub.2, each being the most important gas in gas analysis. Specifically, CO.sub.2 is not eluted from molecular sieve, and separation of O.sub.2 from N.sub.2 is impossible with silica gel or activated carbon.
Accordingly, there has heretofore been used a method wherein two columns, one packed with molecular sieve and the other with porous polymer beads, are connected in parallel to use the former for analyzing O.sub.2, N.sub.2, CH.sub.4, and CO, while the latter for CO.sub.2.
Since in the above-mentioned method, the flow rate control of the gas to be fed to each of the two columns is extremely difficult, it has long been desired to develop a packing capable of simultaneously analyzing the five kinds of gases by the use of a single column.